Battle of Hiigara
by Monoceros
Summary: Jerag Soban, a normal scout pilot lived through the Homeworld war. Now the final battle is upon him. How does he cope with everything? How did the battle actually look like for a normal pilot? contains some harsh words words and alot of action


All right, my second fanfic, which is actually more a test of how it is to write this kind of texts, big spacebattles and all that. I guess a lot of hp-fans get dissapointed now when noticing that I suddenly write a Homeworld-fanfic :D

Though this game, Homeworld, has a really intriguing, exciting and great story line. There's a lot of flashbacks throughout the chapter but I'll write a short version of what has happened for you who haven't played the game.

One hundred years ago the Kushan people sent up a satellite to scan the planets in their system after minerals and other good stuff for their survival. They lived on a dying desert planet called Kharak with very harsh conditions.

Though something went wrong and the satellite scanned an area around the equator of Kharak instead. And found a huge metal object. An expedition was sent into these really really hot parts of the planet and found a spaceship, buried in the sand with an underground city. Her name was Khar-Toba. The first city ever built by the Kushans on that world. And the Kushans had in the past just suspected that they did not belong to that world. Now it was proven.

There they found new (actually old) technologies, like the Hyperspace Core, used as an engine to travel long distances in short times. But most importantly, an archeologist called Mevath Sagald found a stone in the inner chamber of an Observatory Temple in the city. On it was etched a galatic map with a line from a point of the rim of the galaxy to somewhere closer to the centre.

The outter spot was easily identified as the position of Kharak while by the inner spot there was etched a word common to all languages of the clans (Kiithid) on Kharak.

Hiigara, home.

Well, a lot of decisions were made and after 100 years of construction and planning the massive ship called the Mothership was ready for launch. But things weren't that easy as you will see during the flashbacks. Read on, there'll be a second chapter too btw. This is just a short almost one-shot fanfic :)

Oh btw, to get an idea of how the ships looks like check this

And a disclaimer! I don't own the Homeworld trademark or anything coming with it, with all ships, people, story etc etc, I just borrow it for a while, Sierra Entertainment which is owned by Vivendi Universal Games owns the games. But Homeworld and Homeworld 2 were created by Relic Entertainment.

--------------------------------------

Jerag Soban, that's his name. One of the forgotten warriors in a long and horrible war, a war never to be forgotten. There's been so much death, so much sorrow, so much hate. And now the last battle was upon him, the Battle of Hiigara. The end of the beginning, the beginning of what? They did not know, but could only guess and hope.

It had been such a long journey. Only taking a half year. Mind blowing little time compared to the distance of 35'000 lightyears they've travelled. Him and his people, the last survivors of the Kushan specie. The last of their kind. This fleet and the Mothership, filled with the brave souls of 500'000 frozen colonists.

Jerag himself is not one of these sleepers, though his family were. His parents and two younger sibling. One sister and one youngest brother. But they died in the very beginning of the journey. They were amongst those 100'000 colonists who died. Died in a horrible attack launched upon Kharak, a dying and cursed world which had hosted them for 3000 years. An attack sent by an empire they didn't even know existed, the Taiidan Empire. Responsible for the Kushan's exile. Justifying their attack by grounds no one ever could have imagined. Destroying all life upon the old desert planet. Their whole legacy destroyed in a few minutes. Just because they entered Hyperspace.

Jerag still remembered how he hid himself in his quarters after that attack. Not coming out for a whole week. Until he was directly ordered to come out by Admiral Riif-Sa himself, to be briefed before the coming battle against the damaged but still overwhelming fleet which destroyed their people.

He was a Scout pilot back then and still is. Still having the same Arrow Light Interceptor as when he launched that day. He had nothing to lose when launching, During the coming battle he threw himself straight into the mayham. Revenge boiling in his blood.

But now, he felt tired as he walked through the corridors of the lower parts of the Mothership. Hearing the singing of Hyperspace on the hull and the Hyperspace Core through the metal walls. Some said it was Karan herself who sang to them, calming her anxious inhabitants. Karan S'jet who had sacrificed herself to be connected right into the main computers and Hyperspace Core as a giant AI. Never to be disconnected. And she still sang after the explosion in her room where her body was, even though doctors and technicians were working on her to save her life. No one knew why it had suddenly exploded there but there was nothing to do about it now.

Her singing gave the pilots, workers, officers and everyone hope for the coming battle and her calming voice had always echoed through the corridors. Reporting statuses to those who made repairs or upgraded systems. But was now quiet.

Jerag continued to walk towards the hangar where his Arrow class fighter was docked, Kharak Cor as he called it, meaning Kharak's Revenge. His spacesuit was on him, the helmet under his left arm. His two wingmates behind him, his friends for life.

Kariij Paktu, a happy man, always repeating the old Paktu saying "I can smell the sea" in the darkest of times. If it hadn't been for him Jerag would have commited suicide a long time ago.

Kariij was a normal man, brown skin as the usual Kushans had thanks to the hot sun on Kharak, darkish hair, a bit long and often smiling. Not today though.

And his other wingmate was the typical Manaan Kiith member Kasaaldi Manaan. She was adventurous and sometimes surprisingly violent. But always felt this excitement of what would come after the next jump, except for the battles. She was darker than Kariij thanks for her family often travelling around. Often across the great deserts. Had a lovely black hair, now cut short to not get in her way when flying.

They walked quietly through the corridors. Just coming from their briefing, learning two orders. Be first to launch and scout the surroundings around the mothership and report back what they find. If the Taiidan fleet is waiting on them right where they will emerge then try to survive.

They reached the doors to the hangar bay, showed their clereances to the guards who saluted the three Lieutenants. Letting them into a wide corridor where several cockpits were seen through the right side wall. With windows above them showing a huge hangar bay with construction bays, repair stations and everything one could imagine to have in a hangar built to support construction of huge Super Capital Ships like the Avatar Heavy Cruiser or the Imperator Carrier.

When thinking of the Imperator Carriers Jerag remembered the first Carrier they built, which carried the name Imperator. It was destroyed just the other day when they were ambushed, ambushed in a coward's attack. The Taiidan pulled the fleet out from Hyperspace and sent a huge asteroid at the Mothership. But the Mothership never got her engines operational before Kharak was attacked and was unable to move out of its way.

The asteroid was protected by a big Taiidan fleet which stopped the Kushans from destroying the asteroid. In the end the Imperator sent itself with full thruster at the asteroid. It saved the hundreds of thousands aboard the Mothership and most of the crew aboard the Imperator evacuated. At least a hundred Kushans sacrificed themselves though, never to be forgotten.

Jerag and his wingmates finally reached their three cockpits, wrote down their personal code unto the consoles at their cockpits, opened the hatches, entered and closed them.

As the safety doors over the cockpits closed Jerag looked at his mirror image in the glass of the cockpit. Maybe seeing his face for the last time. That young face, he was only 24 years old, but the eyes showed much sadness. Those brownish eyes with a hint of green. That scar on his chin, revealing the amount of action he'd seen.

He pressed different buttons in his cockpit to start the launching sequence.

"This is Wingcommander to Squadron, do you copy?" He said into his microphone in his helmet which was now secured on his head.

"Copy, and everything is ready for launch" Kasaaldi said with a serious voice.

"Hear ya, and I'm good to go" Kariij said, somewhat less seriously but not as he used to be.

"Hangar Bay Command, this is Arrow Scout Squadron, ready for launch" Jerag continued.

"Stand by until we emerge from Hyperspace, then launch at once as the Fighter locks have been unlocked" they answered.

"Roger"

Suddenly a voice boamed all over the ship. It used to be Karan S'jet's voice, but now it was another Kushan, probably from the bridge.

"Prepare to emerge from Hyperspace, in four, three, two, one" it said and suddenly there was a noise, sounding as if there was a huge eletric field all over the ship, and then came the blue Quantum Field wall which went through the ship, through every wall and everyone on the ship. It was the opening to normal space which consumed the ship, they were all used to the routine by now.

And then the sound faded away and closed as if the huge wall had a door which closed and left was a flash sound which cracked and disappeared.

"We have emerged safely" the man from the bridge said through the speakers. With a gasp he continued "We have emerged in orbit of Hiigara, great maker Sajuuk, she's beautiful..."

"Arrow Scout Squadron, you are clear for launch, remember the children of Kharak" the hangar Bay Command reported.

"Roger" Jerag answered, felt how his fighter was realesed and used his manouver thrusters to guide the Kharak Cor from the docking port.

When being far enough from the ports he turned his ship 180 degrees, letting his ship's Flight Assist break the ship's rotating and get a good view over the whole huge Hangar Bay with all the Fighters, Corvettes and other smaller vessels docked safely inside.

Bigger ships as Frigates, Capital Ships and Super Capital Ships used their own Hyperspace engines with the help of the tunnel created by the Mothership's Hyperspace Core to fly to the next destination and never need to dock. Though the construction bays for these ships were in the Hangar bay, huge and some not even empty, still constructing new ships even though they were in Hyperspace.

Jerag guided his ship towards the starboard side opening to the Hangar Bay and flew out of the Mothership with his Light Interceptor. The view which greated him was magnificent. Apparently there was this red orange like Nebula outside Hiigara's system with the surrounding stars visible through the distant stardust. There to the right, far behind the Mothership and her fleet was the Angel Moon, which the Kushans had only heard about in legends. A white and rocky moon. And to the left he saw as he steared his ship into formation around the Mothership. Hiigara, their long lost home.

The world was a breathtaking view for him. Born and raised upon the hot desert world of Kharak he had a hard time imagining how Hiigara would look, but as a kid he often thought about it, hoping that he would be able to lay his eyes upon it just once in his life. And now when he saw that green world, filled with vegetation and great oceans. Even lights from towns were visible, he felt as if this was really worth all the fighting, all the death, to reclaim his people's right of freedome and of their true homeworld. It was time for the Kushans to show the galaxy that they really are Hiigarans, to revenge the loss of Kharak and all those hundreds of millions who died.

More ships launched behind the Arrow Scout Squadron. Heavy Interceptors, Corvettes of several classes, Plasma Bomber Fighters. The Capital ships started arranging themselves in groups and charging their weapons, it was time. Though no enemy ships were seen. Fleet Intelligence reported a Mothership class vessel some hundreds kilometers forward, probably their Flagship. Being surrounded by several other ships. All with the Black Colours of the Empire's Elite Guard fleet. The best of the best.

Jerag and his squadron followed their orders to scout ahead as the fleet made ready for battle. He ordered his wingmates into Delta formation and to be on Evasive tactics. Meaning a lot of energy to engines and less for weapons.

They saw nothing, their sensors picked up nothing, and then suddenly.

"What the-" he said as he saw several contacts all around him, Hyperspace openings everywhere.

"Fleet Command! This is Arrow Scout Squadron, reporting multiple Hyperspace contacts!"

"Get back to the Mothership, evasive manouvers, stay alive now Scouts, we've lost enough people in this war." They answered.

"You heard him Kasaaldi and Kariij, form up on my wing, full afterburners back to the fleet!"

"Roger" they both answered and they all flew at full speed back as several blue lights formed and several Hyperspace opening formed, revealing a force of several Taiidani Frigates, some Destroyers and two Taiidani Heavy Cruisers. Code named Qwaar Jet by Fleet Intelligence, after the God of pain and enslavement on Kharak.

On his sensors Jerag could see that the Mothership was attacked from three directions. A main fleet composed by Capital ships from the front. A carrier filled with fighters and corvettes from above and a handful of Imperial Guard Ion Frigates from below.

Jerag's squad received the orders to just guard the mothership, probably because the Fleet Intelligence guys were more occupied with handling the more important parts of the fleet now when the battle was upon them than to care about three scouts. Jerag had other plans than to just sit around and do nothing though.

As a Scout pilot he and his wing were often out alone far from the rest of the fleet, scouting or flying through the debris of the rest of a battle. Trying to find survivors.

He hated flying through the debris after a battle almost more than he hated the Taiidan Empire. There's never just parts of ships flying around after battles, but bodies, countless broken bodies. Broken by the explosion aboard their ship, broken by the lack of atmosphere, broken by the extreme colds or the extreme heat there is in the shadows and in the sun light in space. And their faces, forever looking at him in his darkest dreams.

As they flew in under the Avatar, the first Kushan Heavy Cruiser built he put his plan into action.

"Kariij, form up on Kassaldi's wing" he ordered his wingmates.

"Uhm, Roger that" Kariij answered. "May I ask why?"

"You know me Kariij, always fights better alone"

"Have fun and goodspeed" Kasaaldi said. Surprising Jerag who thought she would object.

As they got past the Avatar and saw the magnificence of the Mothership, the biggest ship anyone could have imagined. 8 kilometers long, able to do anything that many colonists would need, and now to be a battleship.

Jerag noticed the Corvettes and Fighters coming from the Taiidan Carrier above and pulled his joystick towards him, flying up to those enemy ships, targetting the closest Plasma Bomber. To go against a squadron of Corvettes would be suicide, especially when being in a Light Interceptor, the Plasma Bomber Fighters on the other hand were easy targets. But they still posed a great threat against Capital ships with their great fire power and fighter manouveribility.

Some Kushan Heavy Intereceptors were already on their way, together with a lot of Kushan Multi Gun Corvettes, ordered to attack. All the time Jerag could hear orders being given in the Con. And saw on his sensors how the Kushan and Taiidan fleet of Capital ships clashed together in a bloody mayham.

Target locked, afterburners on and Jerag was in range, pressing the main button of his joystick, felt and heard the gatling looking cannons left of his cockpit, firing with a great rumble. The multiple projectiles clashed into the targetted fighter's hull, opening great wounds in its hull. Another round of projectiles resulted in the fighter getting blown into pieces and Jerag getting into position at the six of the Plasma Bombers. And suddenly the Kushan Fighters and Corvettes also clashed into the fray, Corvettes protecting the Fighters against the Taiidani Corvettes and the Fighters destroying the Taiidani Plasma Bombers.

"Warning – Taiidan – Corvette – Locking Target" Jerag's computer voice suddenly said. _'Damn, damn'_. He was in trouble now, breaking his position behind the now rather small Plasma Bomber Squadron he made some evasive manouvers he'd learned during the many battles he had been in. And saw some projectiles flying past him.

_'Damn, damn, a Multi Gun Corvette has targetted me, big trouble!'_

He rolled around and got missed by some other shots. Turned on the afterburner and went low over the hull of the Mothership which he had gotten really close to while destroying the attacking Plasma Bombers. His heart thumped hard under his chest as he flew low and fast. The Proximity Alert was beeping but on the other hand the Corvette lost target on him.

Now instead he had to roll away quickly as he saw a flash in the courner of his eye. The Ion Frigates were attacking the lower parts of the Mothership's hull but Kushan Plasma Bombers were making short work by those ships, nothing he could help with anyway. Instead he flew up again, back against the oncoming Taiidani Plasma Bombers and took out a few more with the help of the other Kushan Fighters.

The battle was on their side so far, every crewmember determined to do their part. Especially now when being so close to their goal after such a long journey.

The battle between the Capital Ships were also on their side and by now all that was left was too drive away the few remaining stragglers.

Many thrilled shouts were heard in the Con, together with many curses against the Taiidan Empire.

"Keep yourself together now fleet, that was probably just the beginning" Fleet Intelligence told the fleet as Jerag just undocked from a Support Frigate after refueling and rearming his ship. And true to his words several more contacts were detected on the sensors. Two big Taiidani fleets converging on their position on two fronts. Much larger than the past fleet. And then as they got close and the Kushan fleets were moved to take them a third fleet emerged from Hyperspace, right in front of the Mothership again, taking everyone by surprise.

All hell broke lose.

Suddenly there were ships, fighters, corvettes, missiles, Ion beams, projectiles in every size and exploding ships everywhere. Jerag tried to keep order in this chaos and targetted the closest Strike Craft, going after it, rolling around Capital ships everywhere. Adrenaline pumped in his veins as he tried to dodge bullets as well as killing the enemy.

By now all three enemy fleets were right upon them, the Mothership were taking a beating but withstanding it for now and being repaired by Repair Corvettes. The Mothership's survival was crucial for everything, if the Mothership died then there was nothing left of their people.

Jerag was occupied with hunting a Taiidan Heavy Interceptor, a feared fighter with it's high manouveribility and firepower. The class was codenamed Triikor by Fleet Intelligence after a predator on Kharak.

And again it rolled away, thanks for its misplaced mass center it could do some really strange rolls. And being able to get behind its pursuer easily if the pilot was experienced and if the pursuer was a not such a experienced pilot. But this was not the case and Jerag was able to anticipate the Triikor's destination and blow some gaping holes in its hulls. It lost control and slammed into the hull of a nearby Qwaar Jet.

But this kill was noticed by a small squad of more Triikor fighters which took up the hunt of Jerag. Outnumbered and outgunned he fled from the position with the squad hot on his tail. He was getting scared for his life again and wondered how he'd be able to lose these fighters. They apparently weren't unexperienced he noticed when they were still able to be on his tail after some manouvers he'd made rather often with good results. Good for him anyway.

And just as he saw them having a great oppurtunity to kill him in a blink of an eye Kariij and Kasaaldi arrived. Surprising the squad of four Triikor fighters and blowing two of them into oblivion.

"Curse you back to Kharak your Taiidan filth!" Kariij shouted through the radio.

"Kariij! Kasaaldi! Great that you arrived, form up on my wing!" Jerag shouted back as he avoided hitting the debis left from the Triikor fighters and a Taiidani Ion Cannon Frigate just getting blown into pieces.

"Yeah, we noticed your little chase through the battle and thought we could lend a hand" Kariij answered.

"Shut the chatter, we got work to do" Kasaaldi suddenly came through.

"Yes ma'am" Kariij and Jerag both answered jokingly. As the three fighters formed up, flew at full throttle, attacking ships as they went. Always dragging themselves nearer the Mothership and her Support Frigates to refuel and rearm their exhausted ships. Which proved to be a much greater risk then first concieved.

The support Frigates were one of the more primary targets because without them the fleet's Strike Crafts would have no fast repairs and refueling oppurtunities. But with a bit of luck, speed and experienced crews aboard the Support Frigates most Strike Crafts were able to dock, rearm, refuel and get repairs quickly and efficient.

As the Scout Squadron undocked from the Support Frigate they noticed a Taiidan Skaal Tel destroyer closing quickly.

"Support Frig, get out of here! We're reading a Skaal Tel closing on your position!" Jerag shouted in hos radio as he moved away from the Frigate. But he was too late, there was an energy spike and the two forward Ion Cannons of the destroyer cut the frigate in half. Screams were heard on the radio, then the rests went up in an explosion and it was quiet.

"Goddamnit, Fleet Intelligence, come in, this is going to hell, we need to retreat!"

"Scout, just stay out of the battle, we'll handle it all" they answered and Jerag swore under his breath. And just as he thought nothing could be worser the computer voice came back on with a new warning as he and his wingmates were flying around. Trying to avoid getting killed.

"Warning – Taiidan – Missile – Destroyer – Locking on – Missiles – Will impact in – Five – Four"

_'Shit, have mercy Great Maker Sajuuk!' _He thought and used his afterburners to get away faster.

"Kariij and Kasaaldi, we have missiles on our tails!"

"Gee thanks, I've noticed" Kariij answered.

"Full throttle, follow my lead, I have an idea"

"Roger" Kasaaldi answered, using few words as usual.

Jerag steared his fighter back into the mayham of Capital Ships and manouvered around some Destroyers, seeing his target. A Qwaar Jet Cruiser.

"You see that cruiser, fly straight at those windows on the port side and pull away in the last moment, these missiles aren't fast enough to change course!"

Kariij and Kasaaldi bothed rogered, rather anxious now. But followed Jerag's lead anyway.

Jerag picked just that cruiser for a reason. He had seen it destroying several Kushan ship, it was time to stop that now. And he couldn't have picked a better opportunity. A Kadeshi Multi-Beam Frigate which was stolen in the Kadeshi Nebula and now commanded by a Kushan crew was getting closer to the cruiser, prepared to fire, but it wouldn't stand a chance if the cruiser's attention wasn't diverted.

Suddenly two more alarms went on at the same time in Jerag's fighter. Missiles alarm were on from earlier, Collision alarm and last, the Proximity Alarm.

In that last second he shouted.

"PULL AWAY NOW!" In the radio and pulled his manouver thrusters joystick to the right and all thruster on the left side went full throttle. His fighter missed the bridge section of the Cruiser, as well as his two wingmates which he could see in his rear camera monitor together with some explosions. Blowing of that entire section of the Cruiser.

Though Jerag knew that they didn't use that bridge during battles it sure served as a dirvetion of attention. Suddenly the cruiser stopped firing at just floated as dead. There probably was a great chaos onboard, giving the Multi-Beam Frigate enough time to get close enough and fire it's four devastating high powered Ion Cannons onto the hull of the cuiser. Cutting the ship into half with a lot of small explosions in the damaged parts of the hull. Not just debris floated of the damaged hull though, but people too who had probably just been running through the corridors of the midsection.

Then a Kushan Aussult Frigate closed in and fired it's Plasma bombs and projectiles into the engine section of the cruiser, blowing it into pieces. As Jerag and his squadron hurried of from the shockwaves.

Their side had gained the upper hand, which was also heard by all the shouts of joy in the radios. The Taiidani fleets had lost half of their Heavy Cruisers, most Frigates and one or two Destroyers while the Kushans just had lost a few Frigates, one Destroyer and not one Heavy Cruiser. Still much work to do but they could win. And then Jerag noticed more Hyperspace contacts on his sensors.

"More Hyperspace contacts! Right ontop of us, we can't take more of this!" Fleet Intelligence shouted in the radio.

But the Taiidani ships who emerged, some destroyers and frigates, all painted black, started firing at the Taiidani ships.

"This is Captain Elson" a familiar voice said over the Con. And Jerag suddenly remembered this leader of a rebellion against the Emporer whom they saved a couple of weeks ago. And he helped them to get further into the Empire and with the exact position of Hiigara.

"The uprising has started and this is all the ships I could spare. The Emporer himself is here, let's stop this war" he continued and his ship, the Kapella together with a couple of Ion Frigates and Missile Destroyers, all having the Taiidan Elite Guard's colours, started attacking the other Taiidani ships. The battle was long from over though. (AN: yes I know, he didn't say exactly that but I'm too lazy to play through that map again and write down exactly what he said)

The battle raged on and the crews aboard the enemy ships were all bent onto destroying the Kushans, all loyal to the Emporer. And now, when being cournered they started fighting more fiercely than ever. But the Kushan crews all fought fiercely and merciless too, now when being so close to their goal. To get revenge for the 4000 years of hardship their people had to endure. Not knowing that this battle had been written about for thousands of years ago in old prophecies, only heard about in legends. The battle which changed the galaxy.

Jerag, Kasaaldi and Kariij were amongst those who fought hardest. Flying around the midst of the battle among all Capital ships, hunting other Fighters and Plasma Bombers. Every now and then wrecking more vulnerable parts of the Taiidani Capital ships.

It was now that Jerag noticed one Elite Guard Ion Frigate flying straight to the lower parts of the Mothership. Parts of the ship who were heavily damaged by the battle, and also where the Cryo Trays with all the rests of their people were loaded.

"Fleet int! There's a Tai Ion Frig heading in a collision course at the lower decks!" he yelled in the Con.

"Great maker... Fleet! Take out that Ion Frig, NOW!" Fleet Intelligence ordered but all ships close enough were already occupied in the battle. Not able to get out of it to help the Mothership.

"Wingmates, cover me, I'll take it out" Jerag said, knowing that he had nothing to lose.

"But.." Kasaaldi tried to argue but was cut of by Jerag.

"No buts, there's no time to think out a plan, we gotta stop the ship now!" He said and set for afterburners. The wing of three fighters got closer and closer and Jerag turned his ship around quickly to be able to fly straight into the Ion Cannon before it would fire. Suicide attacks weren't really an appreciated method in war by Kushans, but he felt there were no other way.

But they didn't notice the squadron of Triikor fighters heading their way. Flying to cover the Ion Frigates attack, firing when being in range of them.

Jerag's fighter lost all control and warning signals were all over his cockpit when he got hit by several shots.

"Engines out - Weapons offline - Fuel leak in progress - Taiidani fighters locking on" the computer voice said in his cockpit.

But it was then he noticed the shape Kariij's fighter was in. And the Triikor fighters weren't finished with him yet, firing another round.

"Kariij! EJECT!" both Jerag and Kasaaldi yelled. All they heard was his scream of terror as his fighter went up in flames. All left of him were the bits of debris.

Kasaaldi was the only one in their squadron coming out unscratched of the attack, but the Triikors weren't slow with rolling around to get on her six.

"Kasaaldi, they're on your six! Get outta here!" Jerag yelled at her, feeling helpless in his overly damaged fighter, finally defeated.

"No chance in hell Jerag! Not until I've finished what we came for!" she answered and flew away from the Triikors with her afterburners. Straight at the mouth of the Ion Frigate. Triikors trying to follow her, being too late.

"Jerag" she said silently, the whole battle around them seem to pause. "Jerag, remember me..."

And then her fighter crashed into the Ion Cannon which was charging its beam, ready to fire. Jerag was stunned as the fighter wrecked that vulnerable part of the Frigate's hull, an explosion followed, and then a bigger one by the energy from the weapon being released inside the Frigate's front.

Soon the whole ship went into flames, and a part of the hull flew straight at Jerag who were too close to the explosion. With a loud crash everything went black.

----------------------------------

Sorry for a cliffie, but there's gonna be another chapter, please review if you feel like it. The next chapter will be more like more flashbacks and to wrap it all up. And now I'll just fix this chapter for upload.

The mission in the game isn't as mayhamish as in this story but there really was much much death and destruction in it. Like the battle in Star Wars episode 6 or those in Babylon 5. Only difference is that this is a 3d RTS from 1999.

Hope you liked it :)


End file.
